legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Possible
Kim Possible is the protagonist of Disney's 2002-2007 animated television program of the same name. Kim is a high school student and freelance troubleshooter. She is unusual in this field in that she has no secret identity. Personality Kim is a confident, brave, and sharp teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto, "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright, positive, and cheerful and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well-being above her own, although she can be arrogant at times, and can be jealous when people appear to do things better than she herself can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes give her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as was evident when she attempted to coach her brothers' soccer team - or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Despite being a freelance hero, she is still a teenage girl and is susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She gets embarrassed by her parents, is pouty when she doesn't get her way and has a strong desire to fit in with society, the latter trait of which is often one of her biggest weaknesses. Kim's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when her school was hit by a fictional personality guide fad known as animology, under which she is classified as being a blue fox: a born leader who can't resist a challenge, is driven to excel, and who is a perfectionist. This is never more clear than during the career fair at her school, when Kim was drawn toward international diplomacy: a job she knew was a demanding, extroverted field. Kim has a tendency to be worried about - and be frequently fooled by - appearances. As such, she is often overly concerned about her image and the way in which others see her, sometimes even going so far as to extend these anxieties to others (primarily Ron Stoppable) even though they do not necessarily feel the same way. Owing to this element of her personality, Kim has a tendency to succumb to peer pressure, something she never really manages to overcome until the very end of the third season and she is often unable to see beyond first appearances and impressions or deeper than other peoples' defense mechanisms. Her inability to see the bigger picture in this field has led to several setbacks. This is the element of her personality which appears to form the foundations of much of Kim's rivalry with Bonnie, who is similarly competitive and concerned about appearances, and it is often through this rivalry that we see the less-desirable elements of Kim's competitive nature in play, including incidents when she has engaged in tit-for-tat revenge or one-upmanship and when she has competed purely because she doesn't want Bonnie to succeed. Due to her Type A personality, she also has a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient or insecure when faced with a field in which she does not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times throughout the franchise, usually in conjunction with an episode subplot or McGuffin revolving around her social life and is often made more notable by the fact that these fields are ones in which either the often-inept Ron or the immature Tweebs excel. Examples of such fields such as cooking, video games, car mechanics and the duties required of her when she worked at Bueno Nacho during Season 1. In addition to the recurring problems caused by her competitive personality and her weakness in the face of peer pressure, Kim has also demonstrated many of the weaknesses that have become cliché to teen high school comedy and drama, most of which have been highlighted in individual episodes, but aren't evident across the franchise as a whole. Such clichés include trapping herself in a position in which she tells an escalating series of lies in order to cover up a much smaller lie, attempting to sabotage an opponent's campaign during a school election, and allowing herself to be baited into angry or unwise courses of action by a rival. In the pilot episode "Crush", Kim was rendered incapable of coherent speech in the presence of Josh Mankey, her first confirmed love interest. Although a take-charge person as she is in the other areas of her life, when faced with asking Josh on a date, Kim was at a complete loss for what to do. Kim lives to please, as she confirmed herself in the episode "Queen Bebe". When Ron asks her why she doesn't "just say no" to a request for help, she replies that she's "just not programmed that way." This accounts for why she finds herself unable to refuse a date with Brick Flagg in "All the News" since she agrees to do it so that Brick won't be so depressed that he'll blow the football game. Although Kim is generally reasonably mature in the usual give-and-take with her parents over what she can and can't do (how late she can stay out, even if it is on a mission saving the world, if she can get a loan to buy new clothes or must instead get an after-school job, etc.), if she really, really wants something it looks like she won't be able to get, she has a "puppy-dog pout" that has been seen several times during the show. It becomes a running gag and the pout has even been used against her by others at times. Physical appearance Kim is tall, slender, and very strong. She has large green eyes and long thick fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is shaped as a heart. She wore her hair in pigtails when she was in Pre-K, and as a preteen, she wore it in one long ponytail and had braces on her teeth. She is most iconic in her short black top which exposes her stomach, her midriff to her belly button and jeans. The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles In a fanfic crossover written by Fanfictiondreamer, Kim Possible was called in by her dad to retrieve a space station that he was secretly working on. The space station had been stolen by her archenemies, Dr. Drakken and Shego, so she made it her priority to go up into space to return it from them.She and Ron left in the same space shuttle she used to retrieve Ron when he was launched into space. Much to their surprise, the shuttle, along with the space station, was able to arrive within another galaxy, much less within 2 hours. Upon their arrival, Drakken attempted to obliterate them. When they were about to be destroyed by one of his deathtraps, Ratchet, who had been watching the space station since its arrival in his galaxy, flew in and saved the duo. He then led them towards the cruiser that he and his friend, Clank, were bunking in. As they came face to face with Ratchet, they discovered that he had been watching them and the space station for a long time. From there, Kim told Ratchet everything that had happened and what they know. After a brief introduction, Ratchet decided to help her retrieve her dad's space station. During the work, Kim and Ratchet became close with each other and started developing feelings for each other for different reasons. After Drakken and Shego made an attempt to throw a monkey wrench into Kim's mission by stealing her dad space shuttle, Kim and Ratchet decided to help each other out with their missions. During their time together, Kim and Ratchet got to know each other and became closer to one another, from helping each other out with their missions to just helping each other out for their own personal reasons. Although they did clearly care about each other, both of them were oblivious to the fact that they had feelings for each other until Ron and Clank reminded them. From there, Kim and Ratchet realized that they did have feelings for each other and even shared their first kissed. After their first mission, Kim and Ratchet remained in touch with each other and talked with one another a lot but never reunited in person for an entire year. However, during that one year period, they both developed a fear of their relationship to cause other humans to ridicule and snub Kim for being in love with an alien, or even someone who's the same species as her so they decided to end their intimate relationship and remained friends. A little afterwards, Kim began dating her best friend, Ron, much to his joy, but deep down, he held in some sadness for Kim ending her relationship with Ratchet. Upon Kim announcing to Ratchet that she and Ron are dating, Ratchet tried to remain overjoyed from this, but Clank knew that he was hiding his sadness behind his fake jubilance. When Ratchet was sent out to save the Solana Galaxy from Dr. Nefarious, Kim jumped in to help him out as a way of repaying him for what he did for her during their previous mission. Throughout the entire adventure, Kim supported Ratchet through and through, whether it was facing off against Nefarious' forces with him or just helping out with some other issues. Several times, Kim would even go as far and to berate, call off or even lash out at anyone who has mistreated or belittled Ratchet, such as Qwark, which was a clear indication that she really does care about him. At one point, Ron tried to convince Kim to not be afraid of having feelings for Ratchet, but Kim remained certain that she had to close off those feelings and even went as far as to pretend that Ratchet was over her, but she was wrong. After she and Ron graduated from high school, Kim became a bit overwhelmed when Ron was acting childish. As a way to get away from that annoyance for a bit, Kim spent some time with Ratchet and Clank. During that time, they were attacked by a mysteries new enemy known as Tachyon, a Cragmite who, for some reason, knew about Ratchet's race, the Lombaxes. When he attempted to kill Ratchet, Kim stayed by her friend and fought Tachyon's forces alongside Ratchet and Clank. Before Tachyon got the chance to kill Ratchet, Kim escaped from Tachyon with Ratchet and Clank and the trio ended up in the Polaris Galaxy, which their new enemy had ruled over for many years. Along their journey, they discovered that there could have been a weapon that the Lombaxes, Ratchet's race, built that wiped out the Cragmites, Tachyon's race. During this journey, they met a young woman named Talwyn and her robot friends, Cronk and Zephyr. Talwyn then revealed that her father, an explorer named Max Apogee, had also been searching for and trying to find out what this supposed weapon, the Lombax Secret, could be. They decided to work with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr to find this weapon. During this journey, Kim and Ratchet continued supporting each other as well as display some feelings of compassion and sympathy for what they were going through. Kim promised to always support him and help him out through his epidemic no matter what. They showed that they still loved each other and almost kissed but then broke that off and continued their journey. From their journey, they discovered that the Lombax secret is a helmet-like device known as the Dimensionator, which the Lombaxes used to somehow defeat the Cragmites and end the bitter war that they had with the vicious race. So they set out to find it, to which they found out was not a weapon but a device that opened rifts between dimensions and the Lombaxes used it to banish the Cragmites into another dimension. When they discovered they there was a possibility that Ratchet could be able to reunite with his race, Kim saw a change in him that caused him to berate his friends and lash out at them if they were to so much as convince him to reconsider. They were able to find the Dimensionator but it eventually fell into the hands of Tachyon, which he then used it to bring back his race. After the pandemic, Ratchet lamented from his previous behavior and went on to apologize to his friends for how he was towards them. Kim continued to help Ratchet fight off the Cragmites. They then took the fight to Tachyon where he gave Ratchet the chance to reunite with his race; something that he had always wanted for a long time. However, Ratchet declined the offer and chose to stay with his friends, much to their joy. Ratchet then fought alongside his friends against Tachyon and managed to defeat him. After overthrowing the Cragmite tyrant, they celebrated their victory, but their victory was cut short when Clank was taken by mysterious creatures known as the Zoni. Shortly afterwards, Kim went over to Ratchet to comfort him. More than a year later, Kim and Ron began suffering some unusual physical conditions. Kim suffered from on and off headaches and dizzy spells and Ron suffered from ongoing stomach pains. With some help from Wade, they were able to find out that the headache and stomachache were somehow connected to unusual time anomalies that have been taking place within the Polaris Galaxy. Wade traced the source of those anomalies to somewhere within the Breegus System of the Polaris Galaxy. So, they set off to that system of the galaxy to investigate. Along the way, Kim ran into Ratchet and Qwark on the planet Quantos after they crash landed do to a shockwave caused by an unusual anomaly. Ratchet was still looking for Clank and Qwark tagged along for...reasons. Afterwards, the she decided to stay with them as she continued on their way through the jungles. Along the way, they had some time to chat and catch up, however, they found some parts of the area being affected by blue auras that made these different areas seem as though they were frozen in time. When Kim got close to it, she suffered an unusual dizzy spell, which Ratchet obvious became concerned for. She then explained to Ratchet, along with Wade, about what had been happening to her and Ron and why she was out on another mission despite her headaches and dizzy spells. She seemed more worried about Ron and there was something else important that she wanted to say, but then brushed it aside and told Ratchet to forget about it, which also concerned him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:The Action Crusaders Members Category:Second in Command Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Amazons Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Action Crusaders Members Appeared in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters that hail from the Kim Possible universe Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Badass Normal Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Alliance of Freedom Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enmeies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Girlfriends